


A taste of something angelic

by Desidero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark Castiel, Dominant/Top Castiel, M/M, Pie, Pre-Series, Submissive/Bottom Dean, kidnapped!Dean, vampire!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desidero/pseuds/Desidero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has left for Stanford, his father is mad at him for helping his brother, and Dean is left to hunt on his own.<br/>After a finished hunt Dean goes out to a bar to celebrate his 23 birthday, when he picks up the wrong person.<br/>The man turns out to be a vampire who likes Dean's blood a bit too much, and he's not willing to let Dean go again now that he has found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and English isn't my spoken language, so I suspect both the language and the story could be better. I would love reviews and feedback though, good and bad, for the future :)
> 
> \---- PS ----  
> I'm pretty sure I'm going to rewrite this soon, after I'm done with the story I'm currently working on, so I'd appreciate reviews on what should be changed. Something missing? 
> 
> What I am sure of is that I'm gonna make Dean more defiant in the beginning and put in some smutty sexy shower action :) I want a even more dominant Castiel too ;)

24\. January 2002

It was a cold and dark Thursday night, the falling snow was coloring the small town white, while the few people on the streets rushed to get inside the warmth and safety of their homes. No one noticed the lone hunter in the leather jacket on his way to the local pub, no one knew that he once again had risked his life to save the people of the town from something they didn't know existed in this world. And he hoped for their sake they never would find out what was really out there.

 

Dean walked casually into the bar, ordered a beer from the tap, and sat down at a table in the corner where he had an overlook of the room, just as he had done the last three nights. Except tonight he didn't need to look out for the siren that had frequented this bar, tonight he could relax. He had planned to pick someone up tonight, he needed to find someone to brighten up his mood. He needed to forget little brothers who left for college, and then never picks up the phone again. And a father that blames him for his little brother leaving, so he doesn't pick up his phone either, just sends short texts with coordinates for hunts. And now Dean gets to celebrate his 23 birthday, all alone, in a dingy bar in a small town, hoping to find someone that can make him forget his shitty life just for one night, and warm his bed. Right now Dean doesn't care whether it's male or female, just someone that will spend some of their time with him.

 

Turns out that in a small town like Glenley, with the population of entire 2,700, it's usually the same people who frequents the only bar every night. So tonight, just as the other nights, it’s the same old bartender behind the counter, the same group of newly divorced 40-year old women who hits on every male when drunk enough, the same pair of old, grumpy alcoholics who sits at the counter and share their worries with the bartender, and a group of guys in their thirties who comes in after work and drinks beer, plays pool, and tries to avoid the divorcees.

There hadn’t been many other visitors the other nights Dean was here, so the siren was easy to single out when she first showed up last night, and easy to lure back to his motel room where he stabbed her with a bronze dagger dripped in blood.

While drinking his beer Dean scanned his surroundings. In addition to the regular customers there were a couple of old men sharing a bottle of whisky, some married couples and a group of four guys in their early twenties. A couple of the guys were attractive, but they didn’t strike him as either gay or gay friendly, and he wouldn’t risk getting in a fight for hitting on the wrong guy. Not tonight.

 

He finished his beer, and decided to just order a whole bottle of Jack to drown his sorrows in when the doors opened and a new group of guys walked in and headed for a booth along the window. He hadn’t seen them in town before, and he would definitely remembered them if he had, so they were probably passing through like him. They walked in the dingy bar wearing expensive dark suits and black woolen, winter coats, which stood out against the denim and flannel clad attire on the others. They were older than him, in their thirties or forthies.  
The youngest-looking of them had dark hair and stubbles, and looked a bit like a younger and paler version of Dad, and he seemed to be in a relationship with a tall, scruffy guy with dark blonde hair, one of the elder guys. They sat next to each other in the booth, with their arms around each other waists, and whispering a private conversation in each other ears. Obviously a very close relationship.  
The other men in the group sat on the other side of the booth in a more casual conversation. It was one taller blond guy lounging in his seat, one shorter with brown hair smiling and telling jokes.

  
The last one was pale a guy, with dark ruffled hair, short stubbles and he was strikingly good looking. He lounged confidently in his seat and watched over his friends’ conversations, and it looked like he was the leader of their group the way he watched over them. Maybe he was their boss or something, the suits made them look like some kind of rich business men. Or mafia.

Dean walked over to the bar counter and ordered the bottle of Jack Daniels with a glass so he could drink it alone in his corner, when he heard a gravelly voice behind him, “Make that two glasses instead, if you do not mind sharing your bottle with me."

Dean turned around and was startled when he looked straight into the intense blue eyes of the handsome stranger he had checked out earlier, who smiled knowingly at him and paid the bartender before Dean got the chance. The guy took the bottle and the glasses to Dean’s table, and poured out two drinks while Dean sat down on the chair. This guy was clearly very confident, and used to get things done his way. And it was damn sexy, so Dean didn't mind at all.

 

“Hello,” The man said with his deep voice. “My name is Castiel. I do not mean to intrude, but you did seem lonely hidden away in this corner.”

 

Dean hadn’t noticed that the man, Castiel, had even looked at him earlier, but he didn’t complain.

 

“Hi, I’m Dean,” he grinned cockily, and shook Castiel’s outstretched hand. “And I don’t mind the company. Not yours at least.” he said with a wink and a raised glass, and met the approving gaze of the blue eyes again. This man wasn’t just good looking, he was beautiful, and that was a word Dean rarely used describing men. And someone who would probably look even more beautiful after a good fuck.

 

The one bottle was quickly turned to two, and lots of shots on Dean’s behalf, and when they were nearly finished with the last bottle, Dean realized they had sat and talked the entire evening, and he was eager to move the conversation somewhere else. By the hungry look on Castiel's face, he wasn't the only one who thought this.

 

“Is your father in this town with you? You mentioned earlier that you were usually travelling around and working together with him.”

 

“Nah, not this time... I've been working alone the last month. So I have the motel room all to myself for tonight’s celebration.” Dean said suggestively.

 

“Oh, is there something special about today, since you are celebrating?” Castiel mused, sober as ever, while Dean was starting to get way too drunk.

 

“It’s nothin’ important… Just my birthday. I'm just gonna celebrate that I have managed to survive yet another year in this wonderful world. Cheers for me.” Dean said, and emptied his glass.

 

Castiel looked at him now, with a glimpse of mischief in those inhuman, beautiful eyes. He moved his chair so he sat close beside Dean, and leaned his face slowly against Dean’s. He watched the man coming closer, watched as he stuck out the tip of his tongue, and stroke it tentatively around his lips, wetting them, and Dean instinctively did the same. Castiel looked expectantly into Dean’s green eyes, so he closed the distance and their lips met. It was a short, chaste kiss, and when their lips parted, Dean watched into Castiel’s intense lustful eyes, obviously hungry for more.

 

“Happy birthday, Dean.” He said seductively with the rough voice, and Dean just couldn’t stand it anymore.

 

“Maybe I could join you in tonight’s celebration?” Castiel teased knowingly. Dean pulled him in to another hungry kiss, and dragged him up from the chair, and out the door.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Dean’s motel was only a couple of blocks away, so Dean had walked over to the pub earlier that evening. That meant they had to walk back again, something that wasn’t easy when they couldn’t keep their hands off each other and Dean was well beyond normal drunk. They managed to get to the door in the end, and into the room after some struggling with the unwilling lock.  
As soon as the door locked shut behind them, their clothes disappeared in seconds, ripped of, and their bodies and mouths clashed together in a lustful embrace. This time the kiss was wet and sloppy, with tongues fighting for dominance and teeth biting teasingly on the lips, and with their hands roaming, searching, basking in the closeness of a naked eager body.

 

Dean felt Castiel’s cold, strong hands gently steer him over to the bed and pushing him down so he lay on his naked back, and Castiel climbed over him without releasing their mouths even once.  
When their lips finally did came apart, Castiel moved his moth and trailed small, gentle wet kisses down Dean’s neck, chest, stomach, all the way down to Dean’s beautifully erect cock. He trailed his tongue slowly and tentatively around the shaft, and then finally swallowed it into his opened, wet mouth.  
Castiel sucked his cock gently, like he was sucking a lollipop and savored the taste. When Dean started to lose control, Castiel only sucked harder, used his tongue to swirl and play around Dean’s shaft, and Dean couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Cas-, please... Oh God, please! I'm gonna come, you gotta stop.” He begged, and whimpered when Castiel moved his mouth away from the cock to answer him.  
“Just let go Dean… Come for me. I want to see you come for me, I want to taste you. We have all the night to use.” He whispered, and continued to suck. Dean let it go and came into Castiel’s waiting mouth. He watched him swallow it down, and lick Dean clean of every last drop.

 

“You taste so good, Dean, so delicious. Mmm... I want to taste more of you.” Castiel said hoarsely, put his hands under Dean’s knees, and pushed them up so the knees hit Dean’s chest. Then Castiel leaned down and started to lick on Dean’s hole. When Dean felt the tongue prod gently at his entrance, he whimpered. The tongue swirled inside his opening doing experienced sinful movements. Castiel started to moan, telling him how good he tasted and Dean clawed his fingers to the sheets. This was too much. He felt his cock starting to swell up again, and it was just too much, to be worshiped like this by a stranger.

 

Eventually Castiel's tongue was replaced by a spit slick finger, then after a while another one, and another one. Castiel worked him gently and slowly open, he took his time so it didn't hurt , Dean only felt a small burning sensation each time a new finger went in.

 

Suddenly all the fingers disappeared, and Dean almost whimpered, but managed to hold it in. He saw Castiel rummaging through the pile of clothes beside the bed and finding a small bottle of lube in his jacket, the guy had definitely had plans for the night when he went to that bar. Dean watched him cover his dick in a thick layer of lube and climb on top of him, and Dean put his legs over Castiel's shoulders. Dean felt him gently prod at his entrance again, and then the thick and slick shaft slid slowly in and filled him up. It burned at first, but Dean liked the sensation, he loved the pain, and wanted friction, he wanted to be used.

 

“Castiel!” Dean said, after a few seconds of waiting. ”Move! I’m ready, so ready for you, just fuck me… Fuck me hard, so hard.” Dean growled, and Castiel willingly obeyed.

 

This was nothing like before, where Castiel once had been gentle and used his time, now he was raw like an animal. There was loud groaning and moaning from the both of them, and deep, hard thrusts that slammed the bed into the wall, and he managed to hit Dean’s sweet-spot each and every time. Dean didn't even need to touch his dick, Castiel fucked him harder and harder, and soon he just couldn’t hold it in anymore, Dean let go and came all over his stomach and chest. Never before had he been used in this way.

 

Castiel rode him through his orgasm, still as fast, rough and hard, until he felt the dick inside him twitch and release, Castiel’s come filled him up, and he moaned Dean’s name.  
Dean was so far gone by this point, drunk and exhausted, blissful after the orgasm, that he didn’t even notice Castiel getting out of bed, finding a washcloth and cleaning them up. He was almost asleep when he felt Castiel straddle his lap again, pinning down his arms to the bed, kissing his cheek.

 

“Cas, no’more, I’m gonna’ sleep… Tired…” Dean mumbled, and tried to wriggle out of his grip. It was the best fuck he had had in years, and he was all worn out, ready to drift into sleep.

 

"Shhhh, Dean, just relax... Fall asleep, beautiful." Castiel whispered into his ear, but didn't go away or stop.

 

Castiel started sucking and kissing slow, wet kisses down Dean’s neck, it felt good, and he slowly felt the world around him fade away.  
Then suddenly a sharp pain woke him up from his blissful state. He opened his eyes just in time to see that Castiel’s once beautiful mouth, was now full of fangs, sucking down on the pulse point of Dean's neck. He struggled to get out of the grip but was pinned down, and then Castiel suddenly jerked back in surprise. He looked at Dean with wide, blown eyes and a blood covered smiling mouth, and his fangs retracted and disappeared.

 

“Oh Dean! You surprise me, it seems like it is my lucky day tonight.” Castiel chuckled, and licked his blood-covered lips slowly, with his eyes closed and fucking moaned, like it was the best blood he ever had tasted.

 

“Get the fuck of me, you sonofabitch! Blood suckin’ freak! What the hell are you?” Dean spat out, he tried to think of any creatures that lured people to bed to drink their blood.

 

The siren was killed yesterday, so it couldn't be her, unless she had friends? Maybe an incubus. But he was certain neither of them drank blood or had fangs. _Fangs_. If he didn’t know for a fact that vamps were extinct he would say vampire, but they only had two fangs after what he knew, not the entire mouth covered in them. But if just one vampire had survived, they could still be out there, and they were not even hunted.

 

While he continued to struggle out of the creature’s strong grip, Castiel still looked down at Dean in awe, like he was something incredibly special. Then he leaned down and murmured into Dean’s neck.

 

“Do you know how many years, centuries even, it has been since the last time I met someone like you, Dean? Someone with this blood? _This special, sweet, magnificent blood…_ ” he whispered reverently, ignoring all of Dean’s attempts to struggle, and planted a gentle kiss at the bite.

 

“And then I find _you_ , here, in the middle of nowhere. All young and beautiful and willing, with the sweetest blood I have ever tasted, and you are all alone and ready for me.” The creature whispered in awe.

 

Dean shivered, he had been captured before, he had almost been killed many times before, but then he had backup nearby in his brother or father. Now he laid butt naked and drunk under the strong grip of a supposedly extinct blood sucking creature, with his brother in California and his father god-knows-where, and he couldn’t even fight.

 

“Well, I hadn’t been so willing to fuck you had I known you were planning to kill me after you had your way with me and my fine ass, you fuckin’ vampire!” he said, and tried to act confident.

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes and quirked an eyebrow. “I never planned to kill you Dean, I never kill when I feed. It is too suspicious, not to say unnecessary, to have a trail of blood drained corpses follow me around the country. It can raise the unwanted attention of… certain communities, can you say, who thankfully believe that my kind has died out. I only require a small amount of sustenance, i do not drain people completely. Anyway, the wounds heal fast, after a few hours of sleep all that is left of it is a small bruise, so my victims never even know what happened. Except from the great drunken sex they had the previous night, of course.”

 

Dean smirked at him. “Well, if you didn’t want our attention, you shouldn’t have picked the only hunter in town for tonight’s `fuck and suck’, or whatever you call it, you freak. And if you’re killing me or not, hunters will know now that vampires aren’t that extinct as they thought anymore. Either I will tell them myself or my dad will find out what happened to me, and hunt you down like the monster you are. You picked the wrong victim tonight.” He said confidently and glared into the blue eyes.

 

But the vampire only looked at him with a smug smile, and shifted his hold on Dean, so that he could pin him down with only one arm. The other arm went down to Castiel’s jacket beside the bed, where he pulled out a small black plastic case. He popped it open with his one hand, and Dean saw it contained a small syringe ready to use. _Shit._

 

“You are so wrong Dean, I am very pleased that I chose you tonight. You do not know how truly special and rare you are, how hard to come upon. And, besides, no one will ever know what happened to you.” He said, and Dean could only watch as the needletip pierced his skin and emptied its content into his arm.

 

“No one will ever find you.” Castiel continued with a sly grin on his face as he pulled the needle back out.

 

 

“And no one will ever take you away from me. You are mine now.” He placed a small kiss on Dean’s forehead and climbed off his lap, and Dean tried to force his body up and fight the vampire before it was too late.

 

But as soon as he was free of the vampires grip, the drug started to work and Dean felt his body go numb. He didn’t fall asleep but he wasn’t entirely awake either, and the world fogged around him. He felt cold hands on his body, handling him, lifting him and putting clothes on. He heard scrambled and muffled voices, people talking on phones, but he couldn’t make out the words. He saw people in black clothes coming and going, packing together all of his stuff into his duffel bags, and carrying it out of the room.

 

He wanted to protest, fight, do something, but it all happened so quick, and he couldn’t even move his body or speak. Suddenly he felt strong hands on his body again, lifting him up, one person on each side supporting him on their shoulders and steering him out of the room, and into a big, black SUV waiting in the parking lot. He was pushed into the backseat of the car, and landed with his head on Castiel’s lap. His vision fogged more and more, he struggled to keep his heavy eyelids open, but eventually he fell asleep with a cold possessive hand petting fondly through his hair.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

When Dean started to regain consciousness again he felt weak, his head was pounding, and the world was spinning. It felt like a really bad hangover, only that he still was drunk. He groaned and stretched, and tried to remember what the hell had happened last night, when cool hands fondled through his hair, and started to massage his scalp. It helped with the pounding and felt great, so Dean allowed his body to relax, and hummed with pleasure. Until he heard the sound of the running engine and realized he was in a moving car, lying on his back on a strangers lap. He tensed up, and the memories from last night flooded in.

 

_"Greatest birthday sex of my life, with a hot, blue eyed stranger, who in the end turned out to be a bloodsucking, kidnapping monster. Just my luck."_

He tried to set himself up in the seat and move away, but his body was still weak from whatever it was they had drugged him with, and the vampire held him down without effort using a single hand on Dean’s chest.

 

Dean cleared his mind and tried to figure a way out of this crappy situation, and realized he had several problems.

 

First of all, he was still drugged and not able to fight.

  
Secondly, he was in the backseat of a moving car, with at least one vampire up front, and another one holding him in his lap like a child.

  
And third, he didn’t have any weapons, not that he knew what killed them yet, and he probably didn’t even have his phone. In other words, he was screwed. But as long as they didn’t slip more drugs into him he could put up a decent fight whenever the car stopped, and try to run away.

 

He decided to play weak and tired, and forced himself to relax into Castiel’s lap again, so they wouldn’t think Dean had control over his body again, not that he had it yet. He slowly opened his eyes only to glare hatefully into Castiel’s, who had a fond expression on his face Dean chose to ignore. He wasn’t this monsters new pet. He tried to give him a even more hateful glare, but then the vampire only looked amused, like he was a cute little puppy, so he looked away, and into his surroundings instead.

 

In front of the car he could see not only the driver, but a guy in the passenger seat too. Three supernatural strong vampires against one drugged guy. Great odds. But he had been up against worse, so if only the drugs wore out soon he had a fighting chance.

 

Outside he could see it was still snowing, but it was starting to get dark. It had been dark, and in the middle of the night, when they pushed him into this car, and now it was getting dark again, so they had been on the road for at least 15 hours. Maybe up to 18 hours.  
He had no idea where they were headed, but Castiel had mentioned last night in the bar that they lived on the East Coast, and were headed home. And that probably meant they took him home with them. To their nest. Fuck.

 

“I see sleeping beauty is awake.” A mockingly cheerful voice said from the passenger seat up front.

 

Dean glared hatefully into the brown eyes the voice belonged to, not able to do anything else. The vampire just grinned at him.

 

“Aww, I don’t think your cute little boy is too happy Cas. You might wanna give him another dose with the needle before he tries to bite me.” He chuckled and winked at Dean.

 

“Do not mock him Gabriel, his rage is understandable. He is a hunter you know. I suppose it is difficult for him to feel so helpless in this situation, so weak and surrounded by us `monsters’.” Dean felt the Castiel's hand gentle caress his face.

 

“And we are only an hour away from our destination. His last dose will weaken him for at least two more hours, so he will not be able to bite you when we arrive. But since I assume my dear little hunter knows what happens if he gets our vampire blood in his mouth, I guess it is safe to say he will not even try to do such a thing if he could.” Castiel said and smirked at Dean. "Unless he is very eager to become one of us, of course."

 

“Yeah, and I guess that special blood of his tastes better for you without that stuff in it. Oh man, it has been too long since I tasted that stuff… is he as good as Jacob was?” Gabriel said with longing eyes.

 

“Better.” Castiel said with a smug smile. “I have honestly never tasted anything like this before. This must be a very powerful bloodline. The taste is just… divine.”

 

Dean started to feel less like a pet and more like a piece of meat or a bottle of rare wine the way they talked about him. Not that he understood what they meant anyway, except that he apparently had blood that tasted so good that they had to take him home with them. At least they wouldn’t kill him or turn him immediately, but he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life being slowly sucked dry of blood either.

 

He was sick of lying there and pretending to be relaxed, and let tension fill his body again. He tried to gather all his strength to squirm out of the vampires grip again, but to no avail.

 

“mm’ not somm frigg’n buffet, dicks.” He managed to spit out before he dropped down again, drained of strength.

 

“Well, my dear hunter, we could very well use you as one if we wish, so you should show us some respect. You cannot even fight us in the condition you are in now. Actually we could have killed you, drained you from the sweet blood of yours hours ago, had we wished. And then, when we were done with you, we could have found the brother you mentioned last night in California, I suspect his blood is just as sweet as yours.” Castiel chuckled.

 

Dean froze at those words, they couldn’t get to Sam, he was safe at school, he had his normal life, he was happy! Why the hell did he have to talk so much when he was drunk?

 

“Oooor you could just suck it up and please the boss, and everyone is happy. Well, besides you.” Gabriel smirked. “But seriously, if there’s another one out there like you, with an equally pretty face and gorgeous body, you better try hard to satisfy us on your own, so we don’t need him. Something like that is just too good to walk away from.”

 

“That is a good argument Gabriel, though I must say that Dean here was more than satisfying on his own last night. If he continues to please me like that in the future, we will have no use of his brother, or his father for that matter, who probably also have the blood. But instead of finding them, I have decided that we will keep an eye on them instead. Just in case Dean decides to disobey. We have contacts all over the country only one phone call away, Dean, even in California, near Stanford, where your unknowing brother lives. And then, if he decides to misbehaves, we will find them, and we will make him watch them in their eyes as we drink them dry in front of him. They will know they had to die because of him, because of what he did, what he chose to do. Do you understand that Dean?” Castiel stared coldly into Dean’s eyes and he managed to answer him with a weak nod of defeat.

Castiel gave him a victorious smile when he saw the immediate submission, knowing that he had hit Dean in his weakest spot. The brother. Family.

 

“I want you to show me that, Dean, I want you to prove to me that from now on you will submit to me and my wishes to save your family.”

 

Dean didn’t want to do that, the last thing he wanted was to give in to these bloodsuckers, but with Sam and his father at stake, he couldn’t afford not to. They were the important ones in the family, he could do this for them, sacrifice himself for them. He gave the vampire another weak nod.

 

“Now my little hunter, I want you to close your eyes and relax, and let us drink from you. Do not struggle or fight us even once. Try to enjoy it instead.” Castiel demanded.

 

Dean did reluctantly as he was told, he lent his head back on Castiel’s thighs and let all tension slip out of his body. He felt two set of chill hands grip his warm arms. Castiel had taken his right arm, and moved Dean’s wrist up to his mouth where he started to gently caress the artery with soft kisses. Gabriel did the same with his left wrist, and soon the small soft kisses got wetter and harder, and both vampires started to suck the wrists and give small fangless, teasing bites. Dean tried to relax, to enjoy it, but it felt so wrong to become these vampires late evening snack, and it felt so wrong that they did it in such an erotic way.

 

He felt the vampires’ fangs coming out, grazing his skin tentatively, and then simultaneously piercing through it with the fangs on both wrists, and started to suck. This time Dean was prepared for the pain, and tried to keep his body relaxed even though he wanted to squirm and shudder of the wrongness of it all. Both vampires moaned of pleasure when they tasted his blood, even though they only fed for a few seconds. Probably so they wouldn’t suck him dry of blood too fast, he didn’t know how long they had planned to keep him in their nest, but if they were thinking long term they had to take small amounts. He didn't want to think what long term meant.

 

When they were finished, the sharp fangs on his wrists retracted and were replaced by soft lips and tender kisses on his sore skin, and his limp arms were gently placed over his stomach. Castiel lent down over his face and planted a bloody, possessive kiss on Dean's mouth. He parted his lips and let him unwillingly in, wincing when he tasted his own blood on his tongue, but played along to keep him happy. Castiel sat back up in the car seat, and caressed Dean’s hair and face again, like he had done the entire trip before their little snack.

 

“What do you say Gabriel. Did he please you? Did he satisfy your expectations?” Castiel asked, but he seemed like he already knew the answer.

 

“Well, I must say, you really didn’t exaggerate about the blood. He is a special one, indeed. He tastes just as yummy as he looks. Ah, I only wish I had spotted him before you that night in the bar, but no hard feelings bro.” Gabriel grinned a bloody smile that made Dean cringe.

 

“And I’m sure you will share him with me, your dearest little brother, once in a while. Dean will be with us a long time after all, if I know you right. Just a shame we can’t take so much from him each time, I almost don’t want to go back to the bland taste of donated blood after tasting this sweet thing.” He sighed and made a frown.

 

“I mean, some of them aren’t even drinkable! I don’t know what happened to the blood on the way to taste so bad, but I have to literally force some of the bags down. How can they destroy blood? They just put it in a bag and send it to us.” Gabriel said and shook his head. Castiel chuckled at him.

 

“Ah, yes, I will certainly not miss the oddities of that bagged blood. It is much better when it is fresh from the body, but it is easier to let the hunters believe we have died out this way. The blood donations van was your great idea, if I recall it right. Luckily for me though, as long as I manage to keep my dear little Dean healthy I will not need it. Even though I can’t feed much from Dean each time, his blood is so powerful that I only require the little taste he can give me. Quality over quantity I believe it says, and in this case it is true.” The vampires chuckled darkly.

 

Dean drifted away to his thoughts while the vampires continued to discuss the different textures and tastes of different kinds of blood, a discussion even the odd silent driver participated in once in a while, and a discussion Dean really didn’t want to listen to, even if he was one of the things they discussed. Dean now recognized the driver as the one youngest in the married couple. Mike or something, Castiel had mentioned him when they talked last night in the bar, he was Castiel and Gabriel’s brother. He probably didn’t talk so much without his husband there.

 

Dean started to wonder just how old these vampires were. At least some centuries old, probably more, since it evidently was a couple of centuries since they had met someone like him. Only that Dean apparently tasted even better than that guy, best fucking thing they had ever tasted.

 

_"Great, I’m vampire catnip with awesome tasting blood. And Sam and dad may also have that blood, and are in danger because of me. The Great Winchester Luck."_ Dean thought with a sigh.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Dean didn’t even know he had fallen asleep, before he jerked awake when the car pulled to a stop. He barely managed to open his eyes before the car started to move again, and he realized they had driven through a guarded gate. Looking out the window he saw they were headed towards a small mansion on a snow covered hilltop. He also saw that the entire property was protected by a tall stone wall, and several uniformed guards were watching the gate and patrolling along the wall. Not good odds for him breaking out, or for rescue to break in. His head was clear again now, not foggy and pounding, and his body felt normal. So the drugs had finally worn out of his system by now, enough to fight anyway, but not that it mattered. There was no way he got out of this place on his own, and with the threat on Sammy and Dad’s lives hanging over his head, it wasn’t worth it.

 

The car pulled to a final stop at the front door and Dean finally got to sit up and get out of the car, tired and aching after lying in the car in the same position in god knows how many hours. Before he gout out of the car Castiel stopped him.

 

“We can’t let any of the others in the house see you. Put this on.” He said and gave Dean a black hood to cover his head.

 

If that meant that no other vampires saw him and wanted a piece of his fantastic blood, it was more than okay for him, so he willingly put it on. Castiel guided him out of the car, in the front door and through the house. Dean was blinded by the hood, so he couldn’t see the house or the other vampires, but he heard voices greeting Castiel, Gabriel, Mike and the other two from the bar who had followed them in another car. There were many voices, so this was clearly a big nest, and that was probably why they had so heavy security.

 

The mansion hadn't looked that big from the outside, a two stories stone building, but as Dean was led through the house and was led down several flights of stairs, he realized this house was mostly underground, with several basement floors. They walked down four flight of stairs stairs, which meant they were four floors under the ground, before they stopped. He heard Castiel fumbling with a key and a lock, so this was clearly Dean’s cell or bedroom, or perhaps Castiel’s bedroom. He had been clear on the fact that Dean was his now, so his safest guess was that he had to live locked in the vampire’s bedroom, holding the bed warm for him, fucking him and feeding him his blood. _Awesome_. And he had to feed the vampire’s brother too once in a while, because he tasted so good that he should be shared. _Even more awesome._

 

Castiel removed the hood over Dean’s head after he had securely locked the door behind them, and Dean realized his suspicions had been gravely incorrect. This wasn't just a bedroom, it was an apartment. A big, fancy apartment with not a single window, in the basement of a mansion. And a modern apartment, not the old Dracula style he had expected when he thought of rich vampire nests in old mansions. There was a large modern kitchen area with black wooden cabinets, black and white tiles on the floor, and red décor and bar stools along the counter. The living room was in the same style, with a black dining table with red leather chairs, and a huge, black leather couch in front of some serious home cinema system, with a big ass flat screen TV and surround systems. Dean felt the urge to jump right into the couch and watch all of his favorite movies, but he guessed the vampire had other plans for him. He expected to be led straight to the bedroom for a repeat of last night’s rough activities, but was instead led into the kitchen area.

  
“I suppose you are hungry. It has been at least 24 hours since you last ate.” The vampire calmly stated.

“There are some groceries in the fridge you can use to make something. After you have eaten you should take a shower, and then you are free to do whatever you wish until I return. This is your home to use now, as well as mine. I have some business to attend to following my return, and will be gone for the rest of the night.”

  
With that Castiel left Dean alone in the apartment, and carefully locked the door behind him. Not that Dean wanted to risk walking through a building filled with vampires without a weapon or even knowing how to kill them. He felt safer with that door locked, so none of them would sneak in to him.  
He opened to fridge to inspect the mentioned groceries, and jerked back when he saw the contents of the fridge. At least ten IV bags filled with human blood were stored in one of the shelves.

  
_"Guess that would have been Castiel’s dinner tonight hadn’t I been here. Now **I’m** his dinner for the nearest future."_

  
Dean shivered at that thought, he didn't want to think of himself as food, so he inspected the rest of the contents of the fridge. Clearly Castiel was a fan of bacon cheeseburgers, because the only food in the fridge (except the blood that didn’t count as food, that was just creepy) was lots of burger patties, lots of cheese, and lots of bacon. His stomach growled at the sight, and he started to cook dinner. Apparently Dean would live on bacon-cheeseburgers the rest of his life. He could work with that.

  
He ate his burger slowly when a voice started to whisper in the back of his head. How could he just accept this situation so fast? He was a hunter, hunters get kidnapped, but they either die or get rescued. They don’t just accept it. They don't say "Hey, I got kidnapped, I just immediately gave up everything and live here now. Fuck my old life." without even trying to get away first. But there really wasn’t anything else to do except simply accept it, there was no way he got out of here on his own. And if he fought, protested or maybe stopped eating, he would put not only his own life at risk, but he would get his family killed too.

 

 

And no one would come for him here, no one even knew he was gone yet, and he had hunted solo the last month. It could take weeks before Dad found out, they didn’t talk often after Sam left, Dean just received coordinates and reported in when the job was done. And if Dad didn’t tell Sammy he was missing, it could take years before he knew.

 

Those he had been taken by was widely known by hunters to be extinct, so when his Dad finally realizes Dean is gone, he would probably try to link it with the last case he worked on, the siren, or other creatures in the area, not a group of vampires he didn't even know exist and that lives a days drive away. Dean remembered he never even checked in to say he **had** ganked the siren, so his father would definitely believe she had gotten to him, especially if he starts to investigate and the bartender says Dean left the bar with a handsome stranger the night he disappeared.

 

With the vampires now keeping an eye out on his family, ready to bring them in and kill them after a quick phone call in case he rebels, he has to behave. He has to, until someone comes for him. _If someone comes for him_. Even if Sam and Dad gives up one day and believe he is dead, killed by a fucking siren. Because Dean won’t ever give up on them, they have always been everything for him and now it is his job to protect them the only way he can.

So the plan for the next few years of his life, or however long they planned to keep him alive, is to eat bacon-cheeseburgers and watch all his favorite movies on the kick-ass TV in the living room. Oh yeah, and he has to let the crazy vampire who threatened to kill his family fuck him, and let him and his friends drink his blood whenever the vampire says so. At least the sex would probably be great. It had been great last night, before Castiel tasted his blood and everything went to hell.

  
The rest of the night he tried to relax, and forget his treacherous thoughts that were planning an escape. No matter how good a hunter Dean was, not even he could fight his way out of a high security vampire nest, with probably near a hundred vampires, with only a kitchen knife. He probably had to behead the vampires too, if he remembered the lore right. It was either beheading or stakes, or both, but beheading was usually the safest choice. Not many creatures survived to lose the head. But he had no hope with the kitchen knife as only weapon. That was suicide, and if he killed himself, nothing was stopping them from taking Sam.

 

 

Dean cleaned up the kitchen when he was done eating, took a long, hot shower as requested, and sat down in the couch with some movies. The apartment had a huge movie collection, at least a few hundred of them, and after a while he ended up having an Indiana Jones marathon by himself while waiting for Castiel. He was in the middle of the third movie when he heard the key in the lock signaling Castiel’s return. The vampire shrugged out of his black, woolen winter coat and the suit jacket underneath, and walked towards Dean wearing black suit pants, and a blue shirt. The same color of blue as the vampire’s eyes, he noticed. Castiel sat down close beside Dean in the couch, put his right arm over Dean’s shoulders and pushed him so close that Dean had to lean his head on the vampires chest, and watched the movie with him. Dean sat quietly like that through the rest of the movie and let the vampire stroke his hand up and down his arm in a caress, and tried not to shudder because this still just felt so wrong.

 

  
_"I’m watching one of my favorite movies cuddled up into the vampire who kidnapped me yesterday and threatens to kill my family."_

 

 

When the movie ended the vampire got up from couch, and gripped his hand, and Dean already knew what the vampire wanted. He let himself be dragged by the hand into their bedroom. Dean had made up his mind to do this, even if sex with a technically dead monster wasn’t particular tempting and probably counted as necrophilia.

 

 

Dean stripped naked and climbed into the bed without passion, lay down on his back and silently waited for Castiel to do what he want. The vampire was obviously pleased with the way Dean had so quickly surrendered to him and laid himself down for display, and stood naked by the bed for a few minutes, just admiring Dean’s body.

 

 

Dean couldn’t help noticing that the vampire was just as sexy tonight as he had been in the bar, the lean, strong pale body, the disheveled dark hair, and the eyes. Those intense blue eyes Dean always ended up staring into, feeling like the vampire could see through his very soul. Dean didn't want to be aroused doing this, to enjoy this under these circumstances, but he kept thinking about how good and gentle Castiel had made it feel for him yesterday, but at the same time he had used him so hard, fucked him harder than he had ever been fucked before.

 

 

Just as the first time they had sex Castiel was more interested in Dean’s pleasure than his own. He knew Dean felt conflicted this time so he made him enjoy it, made him want it. To begin with, Dean just had to lie still while getting a blowjob by a guy who clearly had hundreds of years of experience of giving them, and who clearly enjoyed giving them more than getting them for himself. And then, while Dean was on the brink of coming, he suddenly stopped, he made Dean use his anger on the vampire instead. He let Dean take the control, so Dean started thrusting hard into Castiel's mouth, and fucked his mouth with all the strength and furiousity he had until he came down the vampires throat.

 

 

Even if Dean hadn't been all into the sex thing when they first got into the bedroom, he forgot it halfway through the blowjob. And when Castiel’s experienced tongue and fingers moved to his ass, and slowly and gentle worked him open, Dean was more than willing. He ended up begging the vampire to fuck him, he was placed straddled on Castiel's lap, with his hands around the vampire’s neck. The sex was even more rough and raw than the first time, this time Castiel let his real strength shine throughnand took all control of both of them.

 

 

Dean let himself be manhandled and used, it was rough, hard and fast, but it was good, so incredible good, and he ended up screaming Castiel’s name as he came all over their bodies. The vampire finally came after a few more thrusts and sank his fangs into Dean’s neck and drank, just for a few seconds, just a mouthful, and Dean was so worn out he almost didn’t even notice it. When he released Dean’s neck, Castiel lent his head back with his eyes closed, licked his tongue over the blood soaked lips, relishing in the taste of Dean’s blood, and looked satisfied and thoroughly wrecked, and Dean couldn’t imagine he looked any better himself the way he had just been fucked.

The vampire lifted Dean off his lap and dropped him into the soft bed without caring to wash them up, and cradled up behind him, pulling Dean into his chest and lifting the sheets over them.

Dean fell asleep in the cold, possessive arms of the vampire that he knew would either kill him or his family one day, while the vampire whispered softly into his ear.

 

  
_“Always mine, Dean. I will **never ever** let you go.”_


	2. Chapter 2

The days went by in a blur after that, and always with the same schedule. They woke up every day sometime in the afternoon (apparently vampires did sleep during the day, and was awake during the night), had a shower together that always ended in a sexual activity after Castiel’s choice. His favorites were to get blowjobs by Dean in the shower, and to lift Dean up with his legs around the vampires waist, and fuck him standing up.

 

After their shower Dean ate breakfast, usually pancakes or eggs, while Castiel watched him, ate something if it smelled good enough (he had gotten Castiel to buy more groceries and take the blood bags out of the fridge), then Castiel left to do whatever work he did as the vampire-boss/businessman.

 

Turns out he actually was a legit businessman, and they had been on an actual business trip when he met them. He and his brothers own valuable shares in many successful companies, and have to travel around on board meetings a few times during the year.  It helps being immortal when you have money that just grows over the years. But that wasn't what he spent most of his time on.

 

He was also the leader of this nest, and had to keep all the 123 vampires currently living here peaceful and under control, and he was in contact with several other nests in the country. Apparently, keeping under the radar wasn't easy, and keeping thousands of vampires in the country a secret even harder. They had several vans that travelled around the country collecting donated blood from unknowing people that supplied the nests, and those who found people like Dean, with the blood, kept them as feeders, like Castiel had done.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

He got to learn the story of his `special’ blood too, or at least the vampires theory on it and how they learned it. Turns out Castiel and his brothers are old. Really, really old. They were alive long before the last time angels supposedly walked the earth, 2000 years ago, and lived in those days in the middle-east, where the angels came down, and all the people with the special blood origins from.

 

They first discovered the blood, which Castiel described tasting like the sweetest honey in a world of dry, stale bread, half a century before the angels descended to earth. When they found a person with that blood, they also learned that the closest family members of that person had it too, always the siblings, one of the parents, and the children.

 

Sometimes the blood of one of the persons was even sweeter than the rest, and when they checked out that persons family both of the parents had the blood. And that made sense, that the blood was stronger when it came from both sides of the family. But they still didn’t know why the blood tasted so good, and what was so special about it.

 

They started asking their victims every time they found one with the blood, but no one knew, until after the angels came to walk the earth and had to possess humans to do it, just like the demons.

Many of their victims with the special blood claimed to be speaking to the angels, that they had a special connection to them. And those people who spoke to them disappeared a few days after, probably possessed by an angel. When the angels left the earth again, all of the people they met that had claimed to be possessed by an angel had the blood. Many of the people with the extra sweet blood claimed to have been possessed by a higher ranking angel, a stronger one, which required a stronger `vessel’ to contain it. And that it followed certain bloodlines and families, angels couldn’t possess just anyone. If they did, the body would burn up from the inside out.

 

Then they found young Jacob. He had never been possessed by an angel himself, but his father had been acting strange for a week before he had disappeared, and claimed that he had talked to an archangel. No one believed his father, but then he disappeared, and his family heard the stories about the angels walking among them, borrowing human bodies. The vampires tasted Jacob’s blood and it was unlike anything they had ever tasted before. It was sweeter than the sweetest honey or chocolate in the world, and tasted utterly divine.

 

The vampires took Jacob with them, he let them feed from him and he traveled with them for several years after they found him, and when he began to grow old, he was turned into a vampire himself so he could stay with them. They discoveres that even after he was turned, the blood was still as special, and they could even feed off him like he was still a human. This hadn't happened to any of the others with the blood that they had turned, but his blood had been the most powerful they had met.

 

Jacob lived with them for three centuries after he was turned before he found a mate, and left them to travel the world with her. The last thing they heard they had both died. They had found several of the sweet-blooded people over the years after that, but now they were spread all around the world and were harder and rarer to come upon. Well, until they found Dean.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Dean was fascinated while listening to these stories, even if he never had believed in angels, he couldn’t think Castiel told anything but the truth. Demons were real after all, and many other evil creatures, the angels just hadn't cared for 2000 years. Even if that meant his body was custom designed to be the angel-condom to a heavy hitter arch-angel after the vampires’ theory, that the sweeter the blood of the body, the stronger the angel were meant for it. But the angels hadn’t walked the earth in 2000 years, so it was probably safe to say that no one would descend down from heaven to possess him during his lifetime. It was also surreal to hear these stories, and all the things Castiel had lived through during his long life. 

 

When Dean was alone in the apartment he usually stretched out on the couch and watched TV or movies, he took long showers or used the bubble bath, and he made food. After a week with this he got bored and Castiel showed up with TV-games and a cardboard box filled with books. Some of them were cooking books, so Dean decided he should learn how to make pie before he died. After two weeks in the apartment Dean managed to make an applepie that was at least eatable. He couldn't help to think of his family when he did this. Where they were, what they were doing. If Sam was happy at school, if he had met someone, maybe some cute little girl. And his Dad, if he was looking for him, if he thought Dean was dead, or if he had noticed he was missing at all.

 

And he wondered what they would say if they knew Dean played house with a vampire, a kidnapping monster, who he willingly let fuck him and drink his blood everyday, and he had baked a hot pie that sat waiting on the table for when the vampire came home for the night.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

When Castiel returned to their apartment in the middle of the night after his work they usually ate burgers and pie, watched some movies, played TV-games or shared stories (Castiel had a LOT of stories, being 2,500 years old kinda does that to you). Since Castiel had people watching Sam, Dean knew he was okay and did well at school, and he did not know about Dean's disappearence. And Dean didn't wan't him to know, then he would risk Sam leaving his new life for searching for his brother, a search that only would end in death. Or Sam would just believe he was dead already, grief for a while, and then continue on with his life. 

 

Castiel didn't have people watching his Dad, he had someone stationed in Grenley, the town they had met. Where he was taken. Dad had still not showed up there and discovered the Impala or asked questions, so he didn't know about Dean either. Yet. He would find out he was gone sooner or later, but Castiel said he wouldn't let him find out where he was. No one would ever find out what had happened to Dean, he promised, and that included his father. He could easily supply him with false leads through his sources, and when the time came, false rumours about Dean's death.

 

As long as Dean behaved, and that wouldn't be problem; the vampire was almost surprised by how Dean behaved, Sam and Dad would go on with their lifes undisturbed, as long as they could forget Dean. Castiel said one time that he had expected more fight in a hunter, and tried to rile Dean up several times to test him. Demanded him to do things, in the middle of a movie he would command Dean on his knees and suck him off, after dinner Dean had to bend over the table and take it from behind with minimum preparation. Castiel even took away his clothes for a few days, so he had to walk around naked, but he just didn't care. He followed Castiel's demands and commands without defiance, knowing he was only being tested, and was rewarded by sweet, praising words and news about his family and the world outside the locked door.

 

The sex got even wilder over the weeks, after they learned and got used to each other’s bodies and wants, and after Dean got used to the feeling of being bit, sucked on and manhandled. When they were done, they always fell down wrecked and exhausted into each other’s arms on the bed, and Dean always fell asleep in those cold, possessive hands that hold him tight, listening to the vampire’s promise of forever.

 

And eventually Castiel, the evil, kidnapping, family killing vampire, wasn’t Castiel to Dean anymore. He was just Cas. It was easier to scream. 

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

_15\. February 2002_

After three weeks in the apartment, when Dean yet again had a freshly baked apple pie, that actually was pretty good, and some awesome cheeseburgers ready for Cas when he came home from work, he still felt like a domesticated housewife that had the dinner ready for the working husband, in his own weird version of an apple-pie life.

 

Except the fact that he was actually being held prisoner in a basement with no windows or exits, by an ancient creature that originally had brought him here only because he liked to drink his blood and fuck him so hard his entire body was covered in bruises, and that threatened to kill his family if Dean didn’t let him do exactly that whenever he wanted.

 

So he should probably feel more like an abused sexslave and victim than a housewife.

 

Dean knew he would never go out that apartment door alive, but when Cas complemented his newly baked apple pie, and asked if he could make one tomorrow too, he realized that he actually didn’t care. He wanted to make that pie for Cas. And maybe learn to make one with cherry next week.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

_8\. march 2002_

After six weeks in their apartment Castiel came home one day while Dean was taking a fresh baked, almost perfect cherry pie out of the oven.

 

“Hi Cas,” Dean greeted while placing the pie on the kitchen bench. “Fun day at work tonight?”

 

The vampire snorted at him. “My work is not supposed to be fun Dean, it is a duty. A boring duty, with unimportant meetings, phone calls and an endless stream of mail to answer, and over a hundred vampires and several other nests too look out for. But I did get some news for you today though.” He said and inspected Dean’s pie.

 

“For me?” Dean said, playing dumb. He knew there was only one thing they had waited for.

 

“Yes. It seems like your father have finally realized that something has happened to you. But it wasn’t until he found your car, filled with all your belongings, abandoned on a motel parking lot today.”

 

Dean huffed. He knew his dad had been mad at him for helping Sam leaving for Stanford, but he went six weeks without investigating when his oldest son disappeared without a trace?

 

“So...” he began. “Do you know if he is looking into it? I don’t know how those contacts of yours works, but they seem to know a lot about everything. Do you think he will believe the siren did it, that it killed me? I never checked in on him to say I had ganked her, like I always do after a finished hunt.” Dean said, decided the pie had cooled down enough to eat, and started to set the table. He hoped his father didn’t find him, not because Dean didn’t want him to see his eldest son living the domesticated, apple-pie life with a vampire in a basement, but if he investigated and found the truth, they would kill him before he spread the word.

 

“It seems like your father’s time is being occupied by other matters at the moment. Right after he found your car, someone suddenly decided to give him vital information he would need to find a certain demon that he has been searching after for a very long time. I believe he is feeling a bit torn right now, between ending his long journey for vengeance, and finding you, his eldest son, who are most likely dead by now. My contact made the information about the demon sound very urgent and time-limited, so it is most likely he will go after that first. He knows there isn’t anything he could do for you if you are dead, except maybe selling his soul, but I believe he won’t do that until he has got his revenge on the demon. ” He said calmly, and sat down at his usual place at the table, while Dean served the pie.

 

“When it comes to that demon, he is easily distracted from everything else going on.” Dean shrugged, wondering what information Castiel’s people _couldn’t_ dig up when asked, while putting a big piece of warm cherry-pie on Castiel’s plate. It did hurt to hear his father so easily believed Dean was dead and a lost cause, and wasn’t willing to do anything about it. Clearly he wasn’t as important to his family as his family was to him.

 

“Sometimes it feels like his whole world revolves around finding that demon. I’m almost afraid of what’s gonna happen to him one day when he finally kills it. His life won’t have any meaning anymore, and he will wake up one day to see that me, Sam and mom are all gone. It’s a bit sad to think about.” Dean said thoughtfully and sat silently eating his pie, he had to admit it was a pretty good one, and listened to Cas’ hum of approval.

 

“You have certainly improved your pie making skills.” Cas mused. “At least when it comes to apple and cherry pie. What other kinds of pie can you make?”

 

Dean frowned. “Pecan?” he suggested lightly, and got an approving nod in response from the only family he had left.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

_22\. march 2002_

Two weeks later, and five pretty good pecan pies that showed Dean was now a decent pie baker of all sorts of pie, he wondered why it was only Cas that came into the apartment while he had been here. So he asked him after they had watched a new episode of Firefly snuggled up on the couch, Dean relaxing with his head on Castiel’s lap with a hand fondling through his hair.

The same position they had that first day in the car, but then Dean had been tense, afraid, furious and drugged. Now he was relaxed and content, enjoyed the touch and that his only worry in the world was whether he should try to bake a lemon or a lime pie tomorrow. He wondered which one Cas would like the best, he enjoyed watching the vampire eat and praise his food. 

 

“Hey, Cas?” Dean said gently and looked into the vampires fond eyes.

 

“How come you are the only one coming in here to me? When you first brought me here Gabriel was quite so eager to share, and you didn’t exactly refuse him. But it has been only you and me ever since we came down here. Not that I’m complaining you get to keep me for yourself.” He smirked at the vampire.

 

“I never really intended to share you with him, the small taste of you he got in the car was his reward for helping me retrieve you, and he knew that. He was only playing with you then, trying to scare you. He likes to scare people.” Castiel shrugged.

 

“Besides, he remembers as well as I do what happened the last time someone tried to share a feeder. That is why me and my brothers keep you as a secret down here, so no one in the nest will get jealous. It has split up families and friendship before, and led to death and destruction.” He said with a stern look on his face. Dean’s eyes widened at that.

 

“What, some vampires found a guy like me and shared him, and that tore up a family?”

 

“Have I not told you the story of Michael and Lucian?” Castiel said.

 

Dean shook his head. They were the married couple, he remembered, from the bar. 

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Five hundred years ago Castiel, Gabriel and Michael were settling down in England, after have travelled through most of Europe, even the cold and harsh Scandinavia. In London they had heard from acquaintances about a local vampire nest outside of the city limits. There were peace among their kind so they could simply walk over, knock on the door, show their fangs, and was friendly greeted. The leader of the nest was Lucian, and he and Michael enjoyed each other’s company and became close friends. They stayed at the nest for nearly a hundred years, and Michael became Lucian’s second in command.

 

But then, one night Lucian and Michael were out hunting for blood to feed from, and they came across a young woman walking alone in the woods. She was an easy victim, Lucian quickly pinned her down with one hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming, while Michael took the first bite. As soon as his teeth pierced the fair skin he felt the familiar, sweet taste he had tasted so long ago when they were still travelling with Jacob. It had been almost a millennia ago, and now they had found a new one like him. Instead of killing her in the woods, they brought her home to the nest, and kept her prisoner.

 

Lucian and Michael kept her well fed, gave her clothes, and were nice to her, and in return she let them feed from her. But she was strained after a while, it was too much with the two of them, and she asked if only one of them could feed from her from now on. She didn’t care which of them and let them decide, but she couldn’t handle them both at the same time.

 

Lucian and Michael’s friendship was rapidly destroyed. First they tried to split the feeding of her, they could have her one week each where she only fed one of them. But her taste was to intoxicating, alluring and addictive, and they didn’t manage to stay away even a half week. She got thinner and weaker, more and more drained of life. Lucian and Michael started to fight, they both wanted her and her blood, but only one could have her or she died, and neither of them was willing to let go for even a week.

 

Eventually the girl, Elizabeth, died on a night which both Michael and Lucian had snuck into her room to feed from her while she slept, even though she was weak and fragile.

 

They both blamed the other for her death, and the vampires in the nest were split in two groups, one on each side, and the fighting began. It lasted four days. During those four days two thirds of the vampires in the nest was killed by their brother and sisters, friends and family, and many were greatly injured and fighting for their lives. It was a tragedy, and when Lucian and Michael realized what destruction their fighting had caused, they left the nest, and went on a journey to sort out their problems on their own.

 

They came back seventy years later mated, no one knew how that had happened, but they were happy and hadn’t had a single fight since then. It was decided that neither of them were allowed to lead a nest again, and that if anyone should find a human with the angel blood again, the human must be kept hidden to avoid jealousy and fighting, to avoid a similar fate in the future.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

_12\. April 2002_

Dean didn’t like to admit it, but he was starting to get tired of pies. And double bacon cheese burgers.

 

He decided his next specialties should be pizzas and chocolate cakes, and even managed a pretty good pizza on his first try. A real American pizza with a thick crust, and lots of meat and cheese on top. It took some time to make, but it was worth the trouble when he saw the way Cas enjoyed it. And he had to laugh when they had finished the pizza, and he said there was no pie today, because he was starting to get sick of them, and Cas actually looked hurt.

 

 “But Dean, I like your pies. We always have pie after dinner. ” he argued. Who knew an ancient, violent vampire could sound so much like a child when he didn’t get his dessert.

 

“Relax, Cas, I’m trying something new.” Dean said, and fetched the plate of brownies from the kitchen counter. They were warm and soft and sticky, just like brownies are supposed to be. It seemed like Cas approved, he approved very much if Dean should trust the the little moan he heard escape the vampire.

 

After they had finished up the food, Dean wanted to start doing the dishes, but Cas’ dominating arms circled around his waist and dragged him away from the sink. He let the hands steer him towards the couch in the living room, where the vampire sat down, and dragged Dean onto his lap. Then he was pulled into a forceful, bruising kiss, fangs came out and cut Dean in his lip, and their kiss was now wet, bloody, and demanding, and both of them were eager for more.

 

They ripped and tugged at each other clothes, forcing them off as soon as possible, so they could fall naked on top of each other on the couch. When they finally, finally lay skin against skin, warm against cold, human against vampire, they fell in to the known rhythm they had had for the last 8 weeks.

 

Dean sucked Cas off so eager and greedy, the vampire almost came when looking into the dilated, lustful green eyes when the human had his swollen bloody lips around his dick, but managed to hold it in a few more minutes.

 

Then the vampire returned the gesture, but Dean couldn’t hold it in long, he came the second he looked down and saw the dominating, possessive, dangerous ancient creature called Castiel, on his knees with Dean’s dick in his mouth. The vampire swallowed every last drop, slicked his fingers with spit, and started to work Dean open.

 

Slowly, tentatively, with only his spit as lubricant, he worked Dean open, slow enough so both of their dicks had time to start to swell up again, and when Dean was open and ready, and writhed in pleasure when Cas hit just the right spot with his fingers, both of their cocks was again dripping from the pressure, and begging for release and friction.

 

Dean was lifted up by his hips by the strong hands, and into the vampire’s lap, and he helped ease himself down on the waiting cock. After two months with inhuman rough sex, nothing hurt him anymore,  so as soon as Cas’ dick was firmly placed inside Dean he started to thrust him violently up and down on his lap, like he weighed nothing, while Dean clanged to Castiel’s shoulders .

 

Dean rarely had to do anything to help when they fucked, Cas was so strong he had full control over both of them and he only wanted to fuck Dean good and hard, use him and Dean had to take it. So Dean concentrated on clenching his muscles for the extra friction, and writhe and moan just enough, to make Cas understand how much he really enjoyed this.

 

He feels Cas increasing the pace, thrusting harder and harder, faster and faster, until they both let go at the same time, and Dean feels sharp fangs pierce his skin. Dean is exhausted warm, and sweaty, and goes limp against Cas strong and chill body, he nuzzles his head into Cas shoulders while the vampire gets his fill, and then he in return nuzzles and kisses into Dean’s neck, caressing the new bite with his tongue.

 

“I am so glad that I found you that night Dean.” He whispers reverently. “I am so glad that you are mine.” He feels the vampire smile into his neck, a real happy smile.

 

“And I am glad that you found me.” Dean whispers and smiles into the vampires piercing, blue eyes. “I am glad that I am yours, Cas. And that you are mine.”

 

“Forever?” the vampire asked quietly. He took his fangs out, and pierced the skin hard on his bottom lip, small droplets of blood peeped out of his skin, coloring his lips red.

 

_“Forever.”_   Dean assured him, and with a long, passionate and bloody kiss, he soon fell into the deadly, cold embrace with strong, loving arms supporting him.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Dean was right when he believed that he would never walk out that door alive, and that Castiel would be the one to kill him.

 

He did walk out that door in the end though, hand in hand with his killer.

 

Maybe he wasn’t technically alive any more, maybe he was a monster now. But Dean was happier than he had ever been, he was in love, with a person who would never leave him, and his only worry in the world right now was whether he should make an apple or cherry pie to Cas when they came back to their apartment, to celebrate that they would be together forever.

 

                                                                                    --- fin ---


End file.
